


That the rain would wash me clean

by Meatball42



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Steve, Sam, and Bucky take care of each other in the way that works best for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Proximity Flash





	That the rain would wash me clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



It was a long ride to the safe house, long enough for Sam’s pain meds to kick in. Steve helped him inside while Bucky went ahead and turned the lights on and started dinner. Once Sam was situated in bed, his leg propped up and icing, they ate together, the only sound the hungry munching of post-battle.

Finally, Sam put aside his plate and leaned back on his stack of pillows with a sigh. “That could’ve gone better.”

Bucky shared a tired laugh with him, but Steve got up and headed for the bathroom.

He stripped while the water was heating up and brushed his teeth, trying not to look in the mirror. When he got in the shower, he groaned at the water pounding down on his shoulders from the most intense setting the showerhead had. It was blistering on his skin, but the pain was nothing he couldn't handle. It felt good to feel something strong on the outside, something to focus on.

He stood under the water, not moving more than a sway for an unknown amount of time, until there was a movement nearby and the water started to cool. Hands smoothed down his sides, held onto his hips, tugged him close to someone else.

“What are you doing?” Bucky murmured into his neck, placing a slow series of kisses up and down Steve’s skin. Steve turned and embraced him, sank his hands into Bucky’s hair and held on, experiencing the steam and the heat of Bucky against his front, breathing into Bucky’s teeth on his neck.

Bucky got the washcloth and started washing Steve. His gentle movements were interspersed with kisses and licks and squeezes. He let Steve pull him up to kiss him deeply. It was sensual and peaceful and Steve never wanted it to end. He washed Bucky’s hair for him and let Bucky return the favor, and then he took the cloth from Bucky and washed his partner down.

Slowly, the tension inside of him started to release.

Eventually Bucky stepped back, groaning. “Steve, I gotta-.” His cock was full, standing up against his thigh. Steve gave it a smile and then turned back to the showerhead, feeling so much better than when he turned the water on.

“Go right ahead,” he teased.

With a groan and a kiss against the back of Steve’s shoulder, Bucky pulled back the curtain and left.

Steve took his time finishing his wash and taking care of his own hard-on. He dried off and tied the towel around his waist, then grabbed a few washcloths, a First Aid kit, and a bowl from the well-stocked cabinet. He filled the bowl with hot water and brought it all to the bedroom.

When he got there, Bucky was already passed out beside Sam and was starting to snore. Steve had to lean against the doorframe as he laughed, trying to keep it quiet.

Sam grinned at him, sharing the joke, and the relief Steve felt nearly eclipsed his guilt.

He arranged the things he’d brought on the bedside table and then brought over a chair. Sam was reclined against the pillows, his eyelids drooping. Steve passed him one of the washcloths so he could clean himself up where Bucky had fallen asleep before finishing the job, as usual.

Sam watched him quietly while Steve carefully wet a cloth and started washing the smoke and dirt and drops of blood off Sam’s arm.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he said when Steve had moved on to his chest. “You can’t predict everything.”

Steve’s hand clenched on the cloth and water trickled down to Sam’s bellybutton. Sam twitched, ticklish, and Steve quickly dabbed at the water. He leaned forward to kiss the middle of Sam’s chest and Sam patted his hair when he stayed there, pressing his forehead to Sam’s warm skin.

“I just hate seeing you hurt,” he admitted.

“I hate being hurt,” Sam quipped, and Steve sat up, smiling, and met Sam’s amused grin, and had to kiss him.

He finished washing Sam’s upper body, as much as they were going to bother with tonight, took away the melted ice pack, and helped Sam into a shirt for sleep. After a battle, painkillers, a full meal, an orgasm, and a sponge bath, Sam was practically asleep already, but he laced his fingers with Steve’s and squeezed while Steve was tucking the blankets around him.

Steve squeezed back, then let go, and watched as Sam dropped off immediately.

He did a last check of the safehouse’s entry points and security system, then got into bed on Bucky’s free side. It was a tight squeeze, and Bucky was definitely going to steal the blankets in the middle of the night, but Steve drifted off to the sounds of the men he loved breathing peacefully, so there was no place he’d rather be.


End file.
